totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. USV - Półfinał 2
[[USvision|USvision 01 - "Are You Ready For Revolution?]] - Półfinał 2 Show się zaczyna. Na początku na ekranach telewizorów pojawia się logo konkursu. Następnie pojawia się obszerna hala. Widać radosną widownię i scenę z dużym, prostokątnym telebimem. Na telebimie wyświetla się płonący napis - ''Opening Act Na scenę wchodzi Hayley ubrana w kurtkę moro i krótkie dżinsowe spodenki. Towarzyszy jej grupa tancerzy. Razem wykonują występ otwierający drugi półfinał. Po występie światła gasną. Słychać głośny aplauz licznej publiczności. Światło wraca po dłuższej chwili. W świetle reflektorów stoją prowadzące: Hayley i Camille. Pierwsza prowadząca zdążyła się przebrać, ma na sobie długą czerwoną suknię z rozporkiem od biodra. Ubrała czerwone szpilki. Tradycyjnie ma na głowie swoją ulubioną czapkę. Druga prowadząca ma rozpiętą, skórzaną kurtkę, pod którą widać czarną bluzkę. Camille ma też sięgającą kolan, czarną spódniczkę i wysokie, skórzane buty Obydwie dziewczyny stoją na scenie i uśmiechają się szeroko. Nie mają żadnych notatek. W tle, na telebimie wyświetla się taki background. Hayley&Camille: 'Good Evening USA! Gorący a''plauz widzów 'Camille: '''Witamy wszystkich przybyłych do L.A na drugim półfinale najgorętszego konkursu muzycznego w dziejach Ameryki czyli... USvision! ''Fala radości publiczności. 'Camille: '''Wspaniałą piosenkę, czyli nasz Opening Act wykonała oczywiście cudowna Hayley! ''Widzowie klaszczą i wiwatują. '' Hayley kłania się z uśmiechem. '''Hayley: '''Do rzeczy... Dzisiaj druga szesnastka zmierzy się o miejsce w wielkim finale. Tylko ośmiu stanom się to uda. '''Camille: '''Pozostała ósemka odejdzie z niczym i będzie mogła spróbować swoich szans w kolejnej edycji. ''Dziki aplauz. Prowadzące odczekały chwilę aż widownia się trochę uspokoi. 'Camille: '''Tak jak w poprzednim półfinale, to WY zdecydujecie o tym kto przejdzie dalej. '''Hayley: '''Po zakończeniu ostatniego występu rozpocznie się szalone głosowanie. Głosy można oddać za pośrednictwem, telefonów... '''Camille: '''Sms-ując lub dzwoniąc *wtrąciła się* '''Hayley: '''Lub używając naszej oficjalnej aplikacji! Camille wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon ze włączoną aplikacją. '''Hayley: '''Podczas gdy na scenie będą działy się prawdziwe cuda, nie śpiewający akuratnie uczestnicy będą relaksować się w Green Roomie. Kamera pokazuje wydzieloną, podświetloną część pomiędzy trybunami, a miejscami dla widzów stojących. '''Hayley: '''W takim razie pora... '''Camille: '''Zaczynać! '''Hayley&Camille: '''It's time to start USA! Dziewczyna schodzą ze sceny. Zaczynają sie występy. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa. Hayley weszła na scenę. '''Hayley: '''Trudno uwierzyć, ale widzieliśmy już pierwsze osiem występów! ''Szalony aplauz publiczności. 'Hayley: '''Zapewne wielu naszych widzów zastanawia jak w czasie bez występowania bawią się zawodnicy. Odsyłam do Green Roomu, gdzie dzisiaj Camille przeprowadzi wywiad. Camille stoi w Green Roomie. Ekipy stanów mają osobne kanapy. Każdy ma swoja strefę gdyż sofy są w kształcie półkoli i każdy ma półkole dla siebie. '''Camille: '''Zobaczmy... Camille wchodzi do strefy Oregonu. W centrum strefy siedzi Piers. Camille siada obok niego. '''Camille: '''Witaj Piers. Jak się czujesz z tym, że jesteś typowany na zwycięzcę całej USvision? '''Piers: '''Ehm... Nie czuję się faworytem. Zaśpiewałem o wojnie, coś co jest mi w jakiś sposób bliskie. '''Camille: '''Co za skromność... Bukmacherzy sądzą co innego... *dodała ciszej* A jak się czujesz po występie? Podoba ci się całe show? '''Piers: '''Jest wspaniale *wzruszył ramionami po chwili lekko się uśmiechnął* '''Camille: '''Ok. Dziękuję. Prowadząca wyczuła, że dużo więcej nie usłyszy, więc przeszła do innej strefy. Weszła do strefy... Wirginii. Tam siedziała Nookie. Różowowłosa trzymała marchewkę. Camille usiadła obok niej. '''Camille: '''Yo Nookie! '''Nookie: '''Hej *uśmiechnęła się, ugryzła marchewkę* '''Camille: '''Twoja piosenka jest jedną z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych propozycji w tym roku. Co skłoniło cię do zaśpiewania takiego utworu? '''Nookie: '''Telewizja stanowa nalegała bym zaśpiewała po koreańsku... W sumie sama też chciałam. Zabrakło nam środków na coś bardziej lotnego, więc pojechałam... marchewą! *unosi ugryzioną marchewkę w górę* '''Camille: '''Ok. Ciekawy motyw... Czy dobrze czułaś się na scenie? Czy śpiewanie to twoja działka? Nookie zastanowiła się. '''Nookie: '''Wolę strzelanie z procy do wiewiórek, ale nie było źle. '''Camille: '''Okej. Dziękuję. Camille zostawiła Nookie i przeszła do sąsiedniej loży, do loży Karoliny Południowej. Tam zamiast ludzi dominowały... Koty. Mnóstwo kotów. Pośród nich siedziała Renatka. Camille z trudem się do niej dostała. '''Camille: '''Wi... witaj. Widzę, że kobieta z kotami *zaśmiała się* Wiemy, że na co dzień mieszkasz w Tajwanie, czemu zjawiłaś się tu w barwach Karoliny i czemu zamiast o ukochanych kotach śpiewałaś o rybiej miłości? Renatka wzięła mikrofon. '''Renatka: '''Raz, dwa, trzy... próba mikrofonu... Ok, działa ^^ Cóż... Chciałam poznać świat poza San Zhi. A czemu o rybach? Moje kociszcza kochają ryby! No poza Kłaczkiem *pogłaskała rudego kota* On jest jakiś głupi. Taka pierdoła straszna *zaśmiała się* Wszystkie lubią ryby, nawet Buraczek i Bonawentura, a on... Camille przewróciła oczami. '''Camille: '''Nikt raczej nie chce słuchać o pierdołowatym Kłaczku... Ok Renatko, żegnam ciebie... Renatka zrobiła zeza i pomachała odchodzącej Camille. Camille nie kończyła wywiadów. Weszła do strefy Alaski. Tam na stole stało kilka butelek po piwie. Evelynn siedziała z nogami na stole. Prowadząca usiadła obok. '''Camille: '''Autorka jednej z bardziej rockowych piosenek tego półfinału. Evelyyn zaśmiała się słodko. '''Evelynn: '''Rock wyzwala we mnie Jurgitę... to znaczy demona ^^ ... Na jedno wychodzi ^^ '''Camille: '''Haha. Twoja piosenka ma bardzo poruszający tekst. Czy pasuje on do ciebie? '''Evelynn: '''Hm... Może czasami... Sama nie wiem. Muzyka to dla mnie osobny świat *odpowiedziała krótko* '''Camille: '''Cóż, jednak widać po tobie rockowe zacięcie :P Evelynn zaśmiała się tylko. Camille poszła dalej. Prowadząca odwiedziła lożę Wyoming. Tam na stole leżało mnóstwo pianek, słoików nutelli, paczek cukru pudru i biszkoptów. Fat Amy robiła swoje słynne mini burgery. Na wejściu Camille od razu dostała jednego. '''Camille: '''Wow! Słodkie i pyszne! '''Fat Amy: '''Się wie moja droga, się wie! '''Camille: '''Jesteś jedną z bardziej znanych uczestniczek USvision. Występowałaś wcześniej w The Voice, doszłaś do finału... Myślisz, że w USvision też ci się uda? '''Fat Amy: '''Nie wiem *zjadła mini burgera i oblizała się* To zależy od cudownych widzów! ''Aplauz publiczności. '''Camille: '''Z tego co słyszę to publika cię kocha! '''Fat Amy: '''Kto by nie kochał takiej boskości... No może tacy jedni, którym wanna spadła do mieszkania, ups... Camille zaśmiała się, przytuliła Amy i puściła jej strefę. Camille: 'Ok. Wracam do Hayley! Kamera, na nią! Hayley stoi na scenie. '''Hayley: '''Dowiedzieliśmy się co nie co. Wracamy teraz do występów. Przed nami jeszcze ósemka! ''Dziki aplauz. Po ostatnim występie na scenie pojawiają się prowadzące. 'Camille: '''Obejrzeliśmy 16 emocjonujących występów! '''Hayley: '''Lada moment nasze serwery przepełnią głosy z całego USA! '''Camille: '''Pierwsze głosy będzie można oddać wraz z rozpoczęciem skrótu występów! '''Hayley: '''Tak. skrót i głosowanie. Odliczajmy! '''Hayley&Camille: '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! ... Skrót się skończył. Scena jest zaciemniona. W świetle jednego reflektora, na krawędzi sceny stoją prowadzące. '''Hayley: '''Dzisiaj obejrzeliśmy kilka występów w języku innym niż Angielski! '''Camille: '''Miedzy innymi Marshala - reprezentanta Illinois. '''Hayley: '''Ekipa Polaków z Chicago jest jednak mocna! Teraz czas na specjalny występ, również w tym dziwnym i trudnym języku! Na scenę wchodzą Jarosław, Romuald i Helena. Dres staje przy mikrofonie, pan w swetrze bierze gitarę, zaś emerytka siada przy perkusji. ''Widownia wiwatuje. Uczucia są mieszane, ale w większości pozytywne. Zaciemnienie... Światło. Prowadzące stoją w centrum sceny. Trzymają tablety z logami WD40. 'Camille: '''Drugi występ specjalny za nami. '''Hayley: '''Tak... Teraz poznamy drugą ósemkę finalistów. '''Camille: '''Na naszych odlotowych tabletach w kolejności losowej wyświetlą sie finaliści... Brz obaw, powiemy wam od razu kto przechodzi. '''Hayley: '''Od razu jak zobaczymy ;p ''Śmiech widowni. Dziewczyny spojrzały na swoje tablety. Hayley poprawia mikroport. 'Camille: '''Pierwszy finalista dzisiaj i dziewiąty ogółem to: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Alaska! ''Evelynn uśmiecha się słodko. 'Hayley: '''W finale jest też miejsce dla: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Karoliny Południowej! ''Renatka głaszcze dwa koty. 'Camille: '''Trzeci finalista tego wieczoru to: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Floryda! ''Sail pokazuje znak Victorii, a potem rockowe różki. 'Hayley: '''12 finalista ogółem: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Wisconsin! ''Stephanie przybija żółwika z MacArthur. 'Camille: '''Jest też miejsce dla: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Georgii! ''Sierra mdleje z radości. Siedzący z nią Cody podtrzymuje ją. 'Hayley: '''Występ swój powtórzy także: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Ohio! ''Luke uśmiecha się do kamery. 'Camille: '''Przedostatnie, wolne miejsce: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px Utah! ''DJ uśmiecha się. 'Hayley: '''No i najbardziej stresujący moment. Ostatni finalista USvision: ... ... ... ''Nookie gryzie marchewkę. ... ... ... Fat Amy zaciska oczy. ... ... ... Aisha ma zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. ... ... ... Piers siedzi spokojnie. ... ... ... ... ... 30px OREGON! Wielki Aplauz. Piers wzdycha i rozluźnia się. Hayley i Camille uśmiechają się do widowni. '''Camille: '''Znamy pełny skład finałów '''Hayley: '''Finał USvision będzie czymś niezwykłym. 16 emocjonujących piosenek! '''Camille: '''Tradycyjnie, pojutrze! Prowadzące kłaniają się do kamery. Kategoria:USvision